


Loving Saint-14 Hours

by CDRaum



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Crush, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Hero Worship, M/M, POV Second Person, Pet Names, Pining, all i know is yearning and pining, all pieces are indepent of each other and have their own ratings, chapters with porn are labeled as such, exo anatomy how does it work!?!?!?!, mostly T rated, vague gender, you must hold bord gently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22393102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDRaum/pseuds/CDRaum
Summary: A collection of one shots and little drabbles as my gay ass fawns over the big soft titan. Written primarily in second person with an ungendered guardian. I lean toward imagining my male guardians because I am a Big Gay. However you can project as you like. A few will be specific and that will be noted as needed.Marked as completed but updated as the inspiration strikes.
Relationships: Guardian/Saint-14 (Destiny), Saint-14 (Destiny)/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 136





	1. Idol Chatter

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these are just rough drafts and not edited super well. They are drabbles for when I'm avoiding doing other writing I SHOULD be doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint feels a bit insecure, having put you on a pedestal after saving him. You show him that he is just as good as you.
> 
> (rated G; un-gendered & non-verbal guardian; pre-relationship w/ some hints of pining)

Since Saint-14's return to the tower, you've spent a lot of time with him. When you aren't running errands, you loiter near his ship. The pigeons have grown fond of you and Saint is delighted. A certain warmth curls in your chest when you see him, one you bottle up to deal with…later. Saint is larger than life and you are lucky to be his friend, to apparently be the one that made him who he is.

You are sitting criss-cross on the hangar floor by his ship, gently stroking a content pigeon when Saint says something that stings. He is sitting with you, silent and seemingly lost in thought. A number of pigeons are roosting in him armor. The gentle coos wrap around you both. It is the best way to spend your down time. And after losing Cayde…

Those thoughts get brushed away.

"May I confess something to you, friend?" Saint sounds uncharacteristically uncertain and you immediately focus your whole attention onto him. He never takes his helmet off but you've learned how to read him. While the titan has chased you for millennia, you've only _truly_ known him for a couple of weeks. The Infinite Forest really has created an interesting situation. If you're truthful, it feels like you've known him forever.

You readjust, cradling the pigeon in your right and reaching out to Saint with your left. Your hand rests gently on his forearm and the titan startles at the touch. He knows you for being quiet, reserved, and thoughtful.

"I fear I may not live up to your stories, if only a little," there is a forlorn smile in his words and you squeeze gently, trying to convey reassurance. You wish that the words in your head could tumble off your lips. How he doesn't need to worry as he's more than lived up to the stories. That he's done so much good that he is a legend.

"Saint," is all you manage, so quietly and with all that you want to say laced into a single word. Saint rests a hand over yours and meets your eyes. The gaze is intense and a fire lights behind your ribs. How you ache to tell him how marvelous he is. How soft he is. How he's beyond lived up to the stories.

"You are so quiet, friend. I cannot imagine how loud you are in your head," you snort and give a small grin. You scoot yourself to face him, jostling the pigeons on your lap. Wings flap as they make their way to Saint and you both share a small laugh.

You reach out, your left gently upturning his palm and you slowly write a single word.

_W-o-n-d-e-r-f-u-l._

Saints breath catches and he laughs self consciously.

"You are too kind, friend. Do not worry of me, you certainly don't need to cheer up this old titan," trying to deflect, not wanting to worry you. You squeeze his hand, he watches where you are tracing another word onto his palm. Your heart threatens to beat out of your chest like a caged bird.

_G-o-o-d._

You don't stop.

_K-i-n-d._

The words in your head rattle and you ache to let Saint know how much he's done. How he's elevated the Tower's entire mood. How the atmosphere has grown lighter. How he's made you feel.

_L-o-v-i-n-g._

Saint twitches and you can tell he doesn't know what to say. The titan has always been bad at accepting compliments. Before he can say anything you untangle your hands and lean forward to wrap your arms loosely around his neck. More pigeons rustle and fly off, making coos as you gently rest your forehead against his. His arms come around you and pull you in. You're practically in his lap as he holds you in a crushing embrace.

The hug warms your whole body. You feel **safe**. Right here, letting your friend hold you to the point of nearly breaking ribs, you feel like you are home _._


	2. Saint.exe Has Crashed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint has a headache, you try to help.
> 
> (rated G; un-gendered & semi-verbal guardian; pre-relationship w/ some hints of mutual pining)

It started with Saint complaining about a headache. You were lounging on the stairs of his ship, watching him feed the pigeons. There was a warmth watching him interact with the citizens and the Vanguard have yet to figure out your new hiding spot. After some pranks on Shaxx and Zavala, it seemed that they'd rather steer clear of the two.

"It's because you like to headbutt things," Ghost replied dryly, prompting a deep laugh from the titan.

"I have not headbutted anything hard in a while. Last time was a vex!" Saint stood straight, put his hands on his hips, and looked at you and Ghost. While you couldn't see his face you knew the expression: warm, joking, full of life. Such an improvement from the body you'd found.

You didn't think as you gestured Saint over. Lost in the warmth in your chest, the peace of the Tower, and being with your friend you just let yourself follow instinct. Saint plodded closer and you drew yourself up. The titan was much taller than you, probably by a solid foot. He was probably slightly taller than Shaxx.

"What is it, friend?" his voice was one you could listen to all day. The deep accent, rich tone, and sheer personality was something to get lost in. Drunk on the warmth of success and of friendship you gestured him closer. Yes you had a crush on Saint, no you would not admit it. The titan cocked his head, looking at you curiously.

Since he wasn't coming closer you cupped his helmet in your hands and pulled him. Once he was properly bent down you planted a playful kiss right to the dent in his helmet.

"All better," you murmur, patting Saint where you assumed his cheek would be. The titan had stilled and you wondered if you overstepped. You two had become so close and it was a while since you felt comfortable with this much touch.

As the seconds ticked by and embarrassment flushed your cheeks, you attempted to sit back down and disappear into your robes. Saint seemed to reboot and grabbed your hands, leaning into you.

"You will be the end of me my friend," the bigger man seemed to struggle with the words. Ever so gently he headbutted you and laughed. You leaned into the touch, relaxing.

It took you a moment to realize that where he had clasped your hands, your fingers were now intertwined. You didn't dare move, lest you break the moment. Instead you bathed in it. Saint's breathing, the warmth of him, his hands tangled with yours, and the cool metal of his helmet against your forehead.

You longed to stay in this moment forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wanted to expand on this but then lost my train of thought writing it so cliffhanger i guess lmao


	3. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saint shows you how to handle the pigeons. Tender touches and a fun little pet name.
> 
> (rated G; un-gendered & non-verbal guardian; pre-relationship and pining as usual)

The pigeons weren't fond of you at first. They flocked to Saint but were wary of others. You would linger nearby, careful to not spook the flock and listen to Saint make cooing noises in his deep Russian accent. Often you sat slightly away from the group but still close. The birds tolerated that and that was enough for you.

"Do not worry, they will warm up to you!" Saint said, a surety in his voice that made you believe it. Despite him being a big metal man, food was on the mind for the birds.

"And I can help!"

Before you could get clarification you got a handful of birdseed rained down on you. Despite yourself a laugh escaped your lips as the seeds collected in your lap. Criss cross was the standard and your robe pooled between your legs. This gave plenty of space for seeds--and birds.

It didn't take long for the plump birds to peck their way onto your lap. Saint lets out a booming lap as the flock gravitates towards you.

"They are good birds," Saint gently plops himself down next to you. One leg bent under the other which outstretched in front of your. You nod your agreement and tentatively reach out a hand to pet one of the pigeons. The bird made a cluck noise and shied away.

"Remember, bird is not like gun. You must be gentle with bird," Saint scoops up one of the pigeons with ease. You are almost surprised the bird doesn't startle. _Almost._ "Now pet down her back with your fingers. Delicate. Bird is fragile."

You smile to yourself. You have enough sense to know to be tender but the reverence in Saint's voice makes your heart flutter. A titan that headbutted a Kell and caved in its skull has nothing but softness for his birds. And patience for you.

Carefully, as to not rustle the birds in your lap, you reach out to the bird Saint is holding. She seems content to be held by the big Russian, having fluffed herself up and settled into his palms. With all the care in the world you run a knuckle down her spine. She watches you but allows the touch.

"Very good, just like that. You are natural my friend!" You can feel Saint beaming behind his helmet. Another few strokes and the pigeon has started sleeping. The other birds have dispersed. Some have taken to you and nap on your thighs while others returned to roost on Saint.

"Hold open your hands, friend," you do so without hesitation. Saint carefully deposits the sleeping bird into your palms. She spooks for just a moment before returning to her nap. A very patient bird. The weight is warm and soothing, her breastbone moving with each breath. "Do not squeeze. Bird is not gun. Bird is small and fragile."

You nod, watching with wonder as the bird sleeps. Saint pets her gently. It is only now that you realize the titan does not have his gauntlets on. Bare metal digits run over the bird's feathers with the barest of touches. Yes, you'd seen exos hands before but something about seeing any _bare_ part of Saint is strange.

His frame is a deep brown, nearly black but his fingers are _purple._ It's fascinating and if not for the bird in your hands you'd have reached out and studied them. Would they be warm or cold? Would he pull away from the touch or lace his fingers with yours. You chased away those thoughts with a shake of your head.

"You are so good with her, friend. Such ferocity in battle yet so gentle. I must have learned it from you!" Saint laughed to himself.

 _So are you._ You think, wondering if the titan kissed as gently as he tended his birds. You scold yourself for straying, for indulging in foolish thoughts. Instead, you smile and nod in response to Saint.

"You are truly marvelous. Always flitting here and there, but always coming home to roost," Saint considered his next words and you find you heart racing for no reason. "You are much like my birds. So busy but never forgetting to come home."

You lean forward into Saint, resting your head on his shoulder. Hair falls in front of your eyes, but you don't mind. A hand comes to rest between your shoulder blades and a heavy metal head rests against yours.

"My little bird," the words so quiet you could miss them. Your heart skipped and you breathed deep. Saint smelled of metals, lightning, and something crisp. He smelled like home.


	4. Light Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You learn a new trick and are a little too excited to share it with Saint and end up sharing much more.  
> (rated T; un-gendered & semi-verbal guardian; pre-relationship, spicy flirting)

You transmat into the Courtyard and immediately sprint toward the Hangar. Instead of taking half a second to go around, you vault over the railing. People part like the sea, wide eyed and wondering if they should start running too.

‘ _You’re going to cause an incident, Guardian’_

And that’s just something that future you will deal with. Right now you have a wonderful new trick to show Saint. Lots of other Guardians use their Light for fun things. Mimicking making cookies, sitting down for tea, playing a tune on a boombox. It is a heartwarming thing really, to see Light used for something other than to kill. And you’ve finally figured out a trick you know Saint will love. You’ve been working hard to get it perfect.

A jump down the flight of stairs, skid around the corner, another hop. You cannot get to the Titan fast enough. At the entryway of the Hangar your voice surprises you.

“ **SAINT!** ”

Everyone has their eyes on you but it couldn’t matter. The joy bubbling in your chest is so silly for something so benign but you can’t help it.

“Guardian!” He sounds as surprised as one would expect when the hero of the Red War sprints full speed at you, a goofy grin on their face. You slide and come to a stop just a few feet from him. The birds scatter, spooked by your dramatic entrance. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing is wrong, our Guardian here just doesn’t know the first thing about patience,” Ghost quips and if he could he would roll his eyes. You cross your arms over your chest and huff. The smile creeps back and pulls at the corners of your mouth. “They have something to show you.”

“Well by all means!” Saint relaxes and he laughs deeply. The sound warms you to your very core. You roll your shoulders, take a few steps back, and funnel your Light into the projection you’ve learned. It’s far different from channeling Solar energies for a Super. It’s gentler, softer, with a warmth to it. At first you couldn’t get the birds to project properly, it being a more advanced given the different entities that you have to conjure. But, you nailed it. The light drips out of your hands and forms neatly into three pigeons, each cooing softly. You sprinkle bits of Light to mimic bird food and the Light pigeons peck happily.

“I still don’t think this was worth startling the entire Courtyard, I just got a message from Zavala,” Ghost is looking less than amused by your shenanigans. You fumble and throw him a glare as the projection dissolves. He huffs back, shell flexing before he continues. “I’ll handle it.”

Ghost transmats away and Saint claps a hand onto your shoulder.

“Can you do that again? I didn’t think you could do _that_ with your light,” there’s an undertone of awe in his voice and your heart swells with pride. You nod and focus back on your light. It takes a certain amount of concentration and you can feel Saint’s eyes watching you, which proves a little distracting. But you keep your focus, the pigeons forming and the bird seed collecting in your hand.

You don’t expect Saint to reach out to you but somehow you manage to keep the projection. He’s speechless but his hands go to the Light crumbs in your hand. They’re warm just like your Solar light. You half expect the crumbs to dissolve but Saint’s own Void light reaches out and there is a transfer. The touch is far more intimate than any brush of skin against skin and it jolts you. With that the projection drops and you give a meek smile, as to apologize.

“You are something special Guardian,” Saint’s voice is hushed and you can feel his gaze through his helmet. “My light has not responded like that in...well since the first time we met in the forest.”

There’s a charged silence between you two and you find yourself chewing your bottom lip. You want to say something but your words stick to your throat. You instead reach out and squeeze his hand, a small smile curling your lips.

“We have some eyes on us still from your...entrance. Come inside?” There’s a hopeful undertone to his voice that makes your stomach flutter. You can only nod and try to suppress a massive grin. Saint intertwines his fingers with yours and tugs you up the stairs. You follow close behind, leaving the prying eyes of the Hangar for the comfort of _his_ ship. The two of you have been close since his rescue but this is the first time you’ve seen the inside of his ship. It’s comfortable and after the door closes there’s plenty of space for the two of you to sit.

Saint-14, the legendary Titan of myth, guides you to sit next to him on his bed. You feel your face getting warm and you try to not think too much into it. The Titan takes off his helmet and sets it aside. Staring isn’t polite but you can’t help but to drink in this rare moment. This is something special, he’s never taken his helmet off. And oh _no_ he’s hot.

Exos are different from awoken and humans by miles but there’s something gorgeous about them all on their own. His face matches the tones of his armor, a light gray, purple accents. And Saint smiles, tilting his head slightly.

“See something you like Guardian?” You flush fully at this comment and advert your gaze. Saint only laughs and squeezes your hand in assurance. “It is not problem, I will admit I am...rather soft for you. I am not used to being so close but there is just something about you.”

You swallow and try to find your words, frustrated that they can’t flow smoothly. Instead you take off your own helmet. Saint untangles his hand and offers to take it, where it is then set by his. Something about the sight of your helmets side by side sends a swarm of butterflies to your stomach.

“I do not expect yours words. I know it is not easy for you,” he reaches out tentatively, brushing his fingers ever so gently through your hair. Your eyes flutter shut and you lean into the touch. It feels like coming home, sitting here with him. Saint laughs softly and you move closer to him, resting your head on his shoulder. There is a soft spot there, at the junction where his neck meets his shoulder. You let out a small breath and Saint wraps his arms around you. Instinctively your Light reaches out to his, seeking a connection that runs deeper than you can think of right now. His Void answers readily, wrapping itself in the warmth of your Solar.

“Guardian,” Saint’s voice is so low that you wouldn’t have heard him if you weren’t so close. His voice module statics slightly as he tries to find his words. You readjust so you can meet his warm gaze. Saint’s eyes are, unsurprisingly, a warm shade of purple. A gloved hand reaches out and his thumb and forefinger gently hold your chin.

The both of you lean in at the same time, soft lips meeting warm metal. There is a bit too much force but you don’t complain, opting to instead to grab the front of his chest plate. Kissing an exo is like nothing else but it isn’t uncomfortable. Saint’s own mouth is pliable in a way that is surprising, able to kiss you back slightly. After a moment you have to pull back, your lungs needing oxygen more than Saint’s kisses.

  
“I have wanted to do that for millennia. It is okay yes?” Despite you eagerly kissing back he’s still nervous. You pull him forward by his armor and kiss him deeply. There is a deep rumbling laugh from Saint that travels through the kiss down to your toes. An arm wraps around the small of your back while a hand cups the back of your head. Saint no longer holds his light back, the Void seeking our your Solar again, tugging at the deepest parts of your soul. It isn’t as alarming as it perhaps should be, instead only comforting as your heart sings.

Sadly you need oxygen. You pull away slightly, opting to rest your forehead against his. There are no more words, only you catching your breath while the Light dances between you two. Saint cards his fingers through your hair gently and it takes all the air out of you. No one has touched you like this in...Traveler knows how long. With Saint it feels so _right_. You snuggle closer, clambering into his lap and wrapping your arms around his neck. Armor clinks together as you straddle him. He chuckles and holds you close, your chests nearly flush.

“Is there something you want, little bird?” The pet name electrifies you and a grin adorns your face. You tilt your head and dive back into kissing him. There will be time for learning each others’ bodies, right now you figure it’s best to learn each other’s mouths first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do wanna write erotica with Saint but I still need to figure out how I wanna write exo sex lmao


	5. On Darkness, Love, and Mortality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions are exhausting, but your exo boyfriend is always there to help. And now with the Darkness touching down on Io, you need it more than ever. There is no getting through this alone, and you two must confront the reality that this may be the last few months of your conditionally-immortal lives.
> 
> _A not so short study on Saint and exo anatomy, with a healthy topping of my own projections. I’ve amended some of my head canons of what Saint would look like after some further research on the exo. In the post-fic notes, I’ve elaborated on how I drew my conclusions for exo anatomy._   
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (rated **E** ; ungendered, semi-verbal guardian; established relationship and past Saint/Osiris discussed (I’m a bit salty about canon so sorry); there is porn in this chapter so if you are under 18 please don’t read! the guardian isn’t gendered but they do have a vagina ~~cause author can’t help but project~~ , and i apologize if that is uncomfortable for you)

_Knock. Knock. Knock_. The raps on your door are heavy, and you smile. Ghost had probably let your boyfriend know you had come home from Io. You were still in wrecked armor, idly tracing the smooth expanses of your Steelfeather Repeater. Your mind was in a million places at once, the situation still making you dizzy.

“Little bord! I am glad to see you have returned safe!” 

Saint-14 lets himself in, having had an access code to your room for many months. You two have yet to officially move in together, but there's as much of your stuff at his place as his was at yours. There was talk of it, but both of you have been busy. Saint was helping Shaxx with Crucible, as well as helping the Vanguard with small tasks. You have been helping with...everything. It has been exhausting, and with the touchdown of the Pyramid on Io, the weight felt close to crushing you.

“Hey.” His voice is warm, and you take your eyes from your gun, watching Saint with fondness. His entrance is as dramatic as always, a wide stretch of his arms like a hawk extending its wings, and a blinding smile on his face. He is dressed down: loose sweatpants, a baggy purple shirt, and lacking his signature helmet. Somehow, despite his size, he is nearly unrecognizable outside of the armor. But you recognize that face with ease, having woken up to it many mornings. Saint drops his arms, and crosses the threshold over to you in four quick strides. “How bad is it?” 

“Shit’s rough out there.”

“But you are alive, and home! It is more than I can ask for.” Saint reaches for the release on your helmet, and you lean in. This is the ritual: one of you returns from field work, the other visits to check up. When you are both on a mission together, or come home at the same time, you meet up and go to whoever is closest. 

Ghost transmats your Steelfeather to the ship for your next mission. You hardly notice, your focus on Saint’s massive hands as they unclasp and peel off your armor. Said armor smells strongly of ozone and rot, and Saint makes a face as the odor hits him. Ghost transmats each piece as it is discarded, sent somewhere to be disinfected and scrubbed down later. Your under armor is peeled off and transmatted to the trash, the odor impossible to scrub from the fabric.

“Perhaps a shower is needed.” A huff of laughter passes between you two, and Saint leans down to press his forehead against yours. You reach up, cupping his face, and lean into the contact.

“Are you telling me I smell bad?” Your voice is light and teasing. Saint’s presence is a balm to the horrors of reality. For just a minute you can believe that things would be okay. A hope that feels far more futile with each passing week.

“Yes. You are nasty.” A booming laugh fills your heart, and you make a mock-hurt sound. “Let us get you clean.” 

Without warning, Saint scoops you up in his arms and you cannot help the yelp that escapes you. You are the hero of the Red War, the Young Wolf, and Saint picks you up like you are nothing more than a sack of a rice...or a pigeon. He is pleasantly warm against your bare skin, and you let yourself relax into him. 

It took you a very long time to be okay with being taken care of, and Saint has been patient with you. You had struggled to  _ stop  _ doing stuff, bouncing between mission after mission, scared to face the reality bearing down on you. Saint had stopped you from spiraling, anchoring you to the present with his love. He gave you a safe place to fall apart. Therapy is difficult to juggle when you’re the right hand of the Vanguard. 

Saint manages to turn on the water while still cradling you, only setting you down once you can get right under the stream of hot water. He strips with the efficiency only a soldier can manage, and is settling behind you within moments. You take deep breaths, feeling the reality of it all bearing down. Strong, warm hands come up to squeeze your shoulders as Saint leans down to press his cheek against yours.

“Let it out, little bord. Here you are safe. You can cry. It is okay. I love you.” And you do, and he holds you. You sob and shake and drip snot, and he keeps you steady. Hot water drums against your back as you turn around and hug him. He is soft, warm, and solid pressed against your chest. You press your cheek to his sternum and breathe. Saint rubs soothing circles between your shoulder blades, the pads of his fingers gentle.

Saint’s anatomy is the greatest feat of engineering you can fathom. The first time you got the exo naked, you were mesmerized. Logically, you understood that the exos were crafted as a replacement to the human body. Seeing it was a whole other thing, especially when said exo was Saint, and it felt like discovering another person. His armor was iconic, as well as a barrier between who he was and who he projected himself to be. Stripped of his armor, he offers you vulnerability you’re sure few had seen. The thought makes your heart beat quick. 

You sniffle, and gaze up at him with a soft smile. You’d never thought a robot could be so attractive, but here he was. His face was mostly smooth light purple metal, plates separating at places to offer articulation for facial expressions. The whole section that comprised his mouth, jaw, and throat though, was an astonishing iridescent silver. In the light he sparkled like a rainbow, each hue bouncing off his cheeks. Under the sunlight, a full open laugh was a light show that you could fall in love with for the rest of your life. The soft lilac lights of his eyes and mouth were captivating, something that had been so strange but was now so familiar. You still never figured out how he could see through his helmet. When you asked he would only grin, and shake his head. 

The rest of him was familiar in shape, but alien in makeup. Saint had “skin”: a dark gray material that was smooth to the touch, pliable, but tough just like your skin. Sensors ran just underneath, giving him ‘nerves’ so he could feel everything, good and bad. He was a lot like a large insulated wire, but there were joints that glittered in that same gorgeous iridescent shine. Saint’s elbows, hands, feet, hips, shoulders, and knees were such spots. This seems to provide additional protection to these important joints, since his skin stretches much like your own. You personally  _ adore  _ his hands. Each knuckle was a shimmering silver that you loved to run your fingers over. His ‘fingernails’ were also metal, and you always teased him about his ‘nail polish’. But you were a liar if you didn’t admit you would paint your own to match.

Gently, Saint pulls you away from his chest and leans down to kiss you. That was  _ another  _ thing that was surprising for you. Being an exo, Saint lacked actual lips, but there was enough articulation in the plates to offer enough movement for kissing. He was never that cold, mouth always warm and surprisingly  _ soft  _ against yours. Then there was the matter that Saint had a tongue; a near perfect replica of a human tongue, except that his was a lovely shade of lilac. 

Everything about Saint was a series of delightful surprises. Braytech did good when they made him. They did  _ very  _ good.

“Let us get you cleaned up, little one.” His voice is so tender, lighting a warmth deep in your core. You bob your head in response, knowing it's futile to argue when Saint wanted to care for you. Instead, you let your eyes fall shut as his hands work through your hair. He is so gentle with you, and you are so infinitely grateful you’d been able to track him through the Infinite Forest. 

Traveler above, you  _ hate  _ thinking about the Infinite Forest. It’s a sore spot for the both of you. Before the two of you had gotten together, there were many nights you spent comforting him. Osiris had shut Saint out completely, not bothering to send any messages or answer Saint’s own. You remember the heated conversation you had on Mercury in the Tower, and the angry words spat at the warlock’s face.

_You’ve had enough. It has been nearly a month since Saint’s return to the tower, and Osiris continued to give Saint the cold shoulder. The whole situation left Saint wrecked, worried he had done something wrong or that Osiris was in danger. You took the day off to go to Mercury and figure out what stick the old man had up his ass this time. In hindsight, you should’ve_ _been more diplomatic, but you were angry. Osiris spent thousands of years combing the Forest only to drop the titan once you did the impossible. You are a creature of few words, but the anger had been bubbling up from somewhere deep inside of you._

_ “Osiris, what’s your major malfunction?” You walk through the vex teleporter to the top of the tower, and don't even offer an introduction. Instead, opting to cross the distance and get into Osiris’ personal space. _

_ “Oh this is gunna be  _ good.”  _ Sagira chirps, her eyelight sparkling at the anger hanging around you. She had probably tried talking to Osiris about his actions, but had had no luck. Ghost bobs nervously at your shoulder, ready to intervene if things got too out of hand. _

_ “Guardian, greetings to you as well.” Osiris crosses his arms over his chest, and gives you an irritated glare. You clench your fists at your side and square your shoulders. Anger pulses through you white hot, begging to be let out.  _

_ “Why have you been ignoring Saint? He’s sent you messages, asked me if you’re okay, was one breakdown shy of coming out here. But he was so worried he would make it worse if he came out here because you would just shut him out. So what the  _ fuck  _ is your issue, old man?”  _

_ “It is none of your business, Guardian.” _

_ “ _ BULLSHIT.”  _ You want to wring this bastard’s neck. Light crackles at your fists, and you take a few deep breaths, trying to keep it together. “Saint is my friend, and you are hurting him. I want answers.” _

_ “I said-” _

_ “Osiris,” Sagira warns, sounding tired. “I will tell them if you don’t.” _

_ The warlock and his ghost have a short staring contest before Osiris sighs, and cracks his neck. _

_ “ _ Fine _. But only if you don’t tell Saint.” You grimace at that, knowing you’ll tell Saint something. So you nod, not trusting your words. Osiris looks pensive for a moment, gaze drifting beyond you and into the distance. _

_“I am...I am angry that he would run off after you. I spent_ centuries _in that blasted Sundial, and you came in and found him in under a week. He didn’t stay! He just...left to chase after_ you _.”_

_ You shift uncomfortably, not certain how to react to the display of vulnerability. It’s obvious that the warlock is holding back tears. But it doesn’t do much to quell the rage vibrating in your chest. _

_ “Did you ask him to stay?” _

_ “Excuse me?” Osiris looks blindsided by the question, as though it never occurred to him. “Of course not. I figured with our history, it would be an easy choice to make. We are...we were…” _

_ “So you just expected him to rise from the dead and be fine just hanging out in this blasted lighthouse you’re ‘borrowing’ from Vance? When you ignored him from the start? Are you fucking daft? Wait, don't answer that.” _

_ Sagira chuckles, and Osiris gives her a scalding glare. _

_ “Of course you wouldn’t understand. It’s not like you know what love is like.” _

_ There is a resounding crack as your palm makes contact with his cheek. _

_ “Don’t. You. Fucking. Dare.” It’s a strain to talk so much, but your anger fuels you. Osiris recoils, holding his cheek, his eyes burning with rage. “You do not get to sit in this lighthouse high and mighty and act like I haven’t sacrificed so fucking much for the people I love. How dare you be so stuck up that you can’t see how you’ve hurt the very man you claim to love. Where have you been to comfort him? To be there through his nightmares, his fears, his adjustment? I  _ know  _ you’re exiled from the Last City, but is a fucking message too much? Fuck you, Osiris.” _

_ “You will regret this, Guardian. This is none of your business. What happened between me and Saint-14 is  _ private.”  _ Sagira hovers uncertainly above Osiris, fidgeting as she formulates her words. _

_ “The Guardian is right, Osiris. This is the very same thing I have been telling you since Saint-14 returned.” She focuses her attention to you, looking sympathetic. “And Guardian, I’m sorry it came down to this. I’ve been balancing Osiris’ rage and my desire to make things right. But I knew my intervention would mean very little. The man is stubborn, you know that almost as well as I. I will continue to try to help, but the damage is done and we can only wait for Osiris to grow up.” _

_ Osiris looks like he’s about to say something, then opts not to. You figure it for the best. _

_ “Thank you, Sagira. Please message us if you need any help out here. I won’t let Mercury fall apart because of this.” Ghost talks for you, noticing you starting to shut down. You unclench your fists, and take a deep breath. “We should get going, Guardian.” Ghost gently nudges your shoulder, and you shake your head. _

_ “Get well soon, Osiris.”  _

“Little bord?” Saint tips your head up, and you blink away the tears stinging your eyes. You give him a weak smile, your hands finding his hips. The metal there is pleasantly warm, and you pull yourself closer to the exo.

“Our entire world is threatening to collapse and Osiris still hasn’t said more than fifteen words to you.” You sniffle, hugging him tightly. Saint sighs deeply, hugging you back just as hard. 

“It is okay. He is just like that. He always has been. I love him, but I have come to terms with it.” A large hand cups the back of your neck, and Saint’s thumb rubs soothing circles there.

“It’s just not fair.” You murmur, and the titan laughs softly.

“Life is not fair, you know this well. Let us get you dried off, and tucked in bed.” Saint turns off the water, and pulls a towel out of nowhere. You take it, drying yourself quickly, wanting to be in bed and done with this hellish day. 

Once the two of you are dry, Saint guides you to the bed, hand warm and comforting at the small of your back. Curled up in bed though, the sleep that had been hovering over you disappeared, replaced by the deep worries of the day. Even curled up against Saint’s side, the anxiety gnaws at you. He always jokes about being able to hear when you’re thinking too hard, because just as you’re going too deep--

“What’s on your mind, love?” 

“We might be looking at the end of our lives. Which is funny, because in theory we’re immortal.” 

“We should move in together.” Saint’s turn of conversation startles you out of the fog.

“Yeah?” You don’t know where he’s going with this. This has been discussed, but put on the back burner time and time again.

“Well, if the world is coming to an end, we should do those things we’ve meant to do. Take a day this week to move into a place together. I’ll admit, I have been looking in my downtime.”

“Big softie.” You tease, smiling into his side. Saint turns over to pull you into a crushing hug. A kiss is pressed to your forehead as silence falls and you two breathe in sync. Sure, Saint doesn’t need to breathe, but he does to guide you away from hyperventilating. 

“It’s just so bad out there, Saint. My experience with the Pyramid on the Moon was one thing, but Io...it’s everywhere. And the witch queen is pulling strings as well. There is a very real chance I won’t survive this.”

“Well, I don’t intend to let you face this alone. If you think I’m going to let you continue to go to Io without your bodyguard.”

“What are you going to do? Headbutt the Pyramid?” 

“Yes.”

You two have a short staring contest before bursting into laughter. His baritone is deep, and you feel it down to your very core. Saint could so easily lighten the mood, sure there were serious things to worry about, but he helped make the burden lighter.

“But I am serious--no, not about the headbutting. I will be by your side. You know I wanted to go to Io today with you, and I regret not being able to. If this is the calamity that will end us, it would be an honor to lose my Light beside you. So let us move! I found a house tucked away at the boundaries of the Last City. We can keep an apartment in the Tower, but I figure getting a place away from the bustle could be soothing. The one I have been looking at has a little garden! I also may or may not have already put a hold on it. You have been so busy, flitting from job to job, but it fits all your requirements.”

“I love you so much, Saint.” Tears pool at the corners of your eyes, gratitude blooming in your chest. His ability to go from a serious topic, to discussing buying a home gave you whiplash. It isn’t unappreciated, it kept you on your toes and from getting lost in a single thought. You are also certain it was impossible for him to stay on a single topic for very long.

A thought comes to mind, and you bite your lip.

“If this is it...I know we’ve been together for such a short time…” The words catch in your throat, and you blink away tears. Saint wipes away a stray tear with his thumb, and presses his forehead to yours. His hands cup your face, securing you in the moment.

“I have waited so long for you, little bord. It has only been a short time for you. But you… you were the Light that pulled me from the infinite loops of the Forest. Both literally and metaphorically.”

“Yeah… and I think...” You let out a deep sigh, and hold your hand to the back of his. You  _ had  _ wanted to wait, but you also knew you wanted this. Now with the Darkness pressing in, Savathun reaching out, and the Tree of Silver Wings sprouting, the universe has decided you were out of time. “I want to marry you.”

“Would you be mad if I told you I had already picked a ring out?” Saint’s smile is blinding, and your own grows wide in response. 

“By the Light, you really have thought of it all.” You press a few light kisses to his face, trying to contain the sheer excitement in your chest.

“I wanted to wait because it has been a short time for you. I would be a liar if I told you I hadn’t thought about this in my time in the Forest. I would be honored to spend whatever time I have left of my life with you.”

You can’t help the thought that comes to mind. Of the Lighthouse, of the previous relationship, of all the hurt feelings. “Are you sure? I know you and Osi--”

“Hush, you worry too much. We've had this conversation, and you know my answer. What was between that stubborn warlock and I is done. He made it clear when he shut me out. You were there, that day you came to my aid, I think maybe I started falling then. Seeing you fight, the beauty of the City...that shotgun. Then when you pulled me out of the Forest. I may be a sappy old man, but sometimes I wonder if it was meant to be by the Light itself.” Tears roll down your cheeks, and you hug him as hard as you can. You have no words, just the love threatening to overflow in your chest.

“Saint.” Your voice cracks, emotions burning at your throat. There is so much you want to say, so much time to make up for, so much love to give. Saint peppers kisses across your face before giving you a proper one. You lose yourself in it, let the worries of the universe slip from your shoulders. You break the kiss to breathe, and Saint presses a kiss to your jaw.

“Little bord, my guiding light, you have held my heart for countless years. There is nowhere else I’d rather be, and no one else I’d rather be  _ with _ , than right here with you. You’ve been there since my return to the Tower. You’ve held me through a great number of embarrassing nights. I offered you my heart, and you have guarded it with the same fierce love that you guard our City. To have you just as a friend is a gift, but to have you as my spouse is a gift as special as the Light from the Traveler. It is  _ you  _ that has done the impossible time and time again, and even if our days are numbered, it would be my honor to spend all those days with you.”

You can’t help the sob that escapes your lips, and Saint draws you into a near crushing embrace. Your arms wrap around his neck, and you cling to him like a lifeline. He rubs soothing circles into the small of your back as you fall apart. 

“I love you so much.” Your voice is wrecked, your words mumbled into the crook of his neck. The exo hums softly, and kisses your forehead.

“I love you too, more than I could ever express. How are you feeling?” 

“Not great, but better.” You share a soft laugh, and you wiggle closer to him. Saint readjusts, one arm wrapping around your lower back and the other cupping the back of your neck. You hum softly, burying your face in his neck. That’s  _ another  _ thing that was surprising and delightful about your boyfriend - he smells not just like metal but also faintly of pine and wet earth. It was an interesting combination that was so distinctly and wonderfully him. You don’t understand it, but you do appreciate it. You swing a leg over his hip, and giggle as you feel the press of his cock against your stomach. He makes a tsk’ing sound, and rubs circles into the back of your neck with his thumb.

“I may be a robot, but my body was made to an almost inconvenient similarity as humans. Do not laugh, I can’t do anything about it.” Saint rumbles, teasing and soft. 

“Oh I know, and I love it.” Another kiss to your temple, and you feel warmth curl in your gut. You wiggle your hips, and grin as Saint makes a strangled sound.

“My love, we don’t have to do anything tonight. I know you’ve had a rough day. We can just rest, I do not expect anything from you.” The concern is nice, and you press a kiss to his shoulder. Saint is a gentleman to his core, and the safety you feel with him was unparalleled. Never had things been so easy and natural as they were with him.

“I know. But...you take such good care of me, and it would be nice. If our days are numbered, I don’t want to dwell on our impending mortality. I want to enjoy the man I love; the wonderful, loving exo who I managed to re-write history for.” You nip gently at his shoulder, and the arm wrapped around you pulls you even closer.

“You will be my end, little one.” Saint gently pulls your hair, making you tilt your head back and exposing your neck to him. “Please let me know if it’s too much.”

“Of course.” You whisper, feeling your face flush. Saint asks every time, and every time you do need to stop he does. There was no question, no push; just full stop and his full concern and love as he assures you are okay. “Just...just like when you take care of me.”

Saint hums deep in his chest, the sound vibrating through you. Ever so gently he presses kisses against your throat, and you whine. He then rolls you over, settling between your legs. The titan is so much larger than you, and with him leaned over you like this, you feel like he could shield you from the entire galaxy.

A hand settles at your hip, the other resting on the bed so he does not rest the entirety of his weight on you. He nips softly at your neck, and you arch your hips up. You can feel him smile against your neck as he leaves a trail of bites and kisses down your neck, and shoulder. Saint rubs your hip gently with a thumb as he leaves a trail of feather-light kisses down your body. It’s such a different sensation from actual lips, and the feeling of the metal of his mouth is electric. Saint pulls away and you whine, hips bucking up.

“Needy.” He teases, squeezing your hip gently. 

“Mhm.” You hum, making grabby hands as he gazes at you with a fondness that makes your heart feel like it might explode. He pushes himself off the bed, then pulls you toward the edge of the bed. The heat in your gut ignites, and you let out a moan as he kneels, kissing your thigh as he pulls you in. Your legs drape over his broad shoulders, and you let your head fall back and eyes flutter shut. As he kisses up your thigh, your hands grip the sheets, trying to keep yourself grounded. The things this man can do with his mouth always leave you wrecked.

“So lovely like this.” Saint murmurs, his hands gripping your thighs, and pulling them apart. You let out another needy sound as he  _ finally  _ kisses your clit. The metal of his mouth is nothing like the metal of your guns; his kisses are so gentle and so fucking perfect. Saint rubs circles into your thighs as his tongue darts out to lap a long stripe up you. You can’t help the wrecked sound that comes out your mouth, and the buck of your hips. He only chuckles, letting you press needily against his tongue.

A whine escapes you, words failing you. You cannot articulate, but Saint knows you well enough. He only chuckles, the vibration making you shiver and squirm.

“Patience, little bord.” Saint adjusts, his left hand wrapping around your thigh to pull you closer, and his right hand goes to your clit, teasing in soft circles. Your head is swimming, and you can feel tears prickle at your eyes at how  _ damn good it feels.  _ You let out a loud, needy moan and Saint slides a single digit into you. He’s got such  _ big  _ hands that are so good for so many things; holding you, petting you,  _ fucking you _ . 

Saint adjusts, leaning down to lick around your clit as he fingers you. You need more, more right now or you might die. There are no words, only filthy needy sounds and the rolling of your hips. But the man doesn’t need words to know what you need, and slides in a second digit at the same time he presses against your clit with his tongue. You mewl, eyes rolling as he stretches you. It’s so wonderful, and Saint moves his left hand down to your hip to keep you still while he stretches you open with his fingers. Surprisingly, the metal of his knuckles and nails doesn’t catch or cut, and instead offer a delightful counterpoint to the softness of his fingers. 

“ **_Saint_ ** .” Your voice is wrecked, and you NEED him. The exo only hums, curling his fingers and pushing into you deeper. His mouth covers your clit, his tongue pressing hard against you as he is ever so  _ frustratingly  _ gentle with his fingers. You need more, you feel like you might snap. A third finger makes you hiss in pleasure, the stretch almost too much. You press up, trying to beg without words how much you need him.

“Patience.” Saint teases, slowing down to let you adjust. He pulls away, resting his cheek against your thigh. His fingers just fill you, not moving as you pant and wiggle into him. “Such a needy little thing.”

You wiggle some more, and make grabby hands at him. The exo laughs deeply, pulls his fingers out of you, and stands. You can’t help the whine that escapes you, and Saint makes a ‘tsk’ing sound as he leans down to kiss you. His hands cup your ass, and you moan as you greedily kiss him. His cock is so  _ much,  _ and you wiggle in his grasp as he presses the head against your entrance. Even stretched open like this, he’s so frustratingly gentle with you.

You try to find your words, but you’ve said so much today. It fails you, and you do your best to beg with your body. Pulling at him, whining against his mouth. Saint knows you well enough, and for that you are thankful. The exo chuckles as he bites into the meat of your shoulder and thrusts into you. Your back arches up off the sheets, and you make a strangled sound as he fills you. Stars dance in your vision as your boyfriend--no  _ fiance-- _ fucks you in earnest. You grab his shoulders for support, nails digging in as he sets a brutal pace. He kisses your shoulders gently, a sweet counterpoint to the delightfully overwhelming stretch of his cock in you.

You devolve into babbling, not even words just  _ sounds _ , tears burning at your eyes as your orgasm builds. Saint leans down further, one arm wrapping around your waist, and his other hand going to your abused clit. Chest to chest, you can feel the exo’s body working overtime. You wrap your arms around his neck and pull him closer, burying your face in his neck as he winds you up. 

Even as your orgasm curls in your gut, and blooms behind your eyes, Saint doesn’t slow. You keen, wiggling under him as he keeps fucking you in the same brutal pattern. The exo moves his hand to cup the back of your neck, but yanks your hips up with the other so each thrust in rubs against your overstimulated clit. Saint whispers gentle praise and love into your ear as he obliges. You feel like you might snap in half, and it’s so delightful. Your entire world is narrowed down to the feeling of his cock splitting you open, and him holding you like you’re the most treasured thing in this galaxy.

“I’m getting close, little one.” His voice sounds wrecked, but his pace stays strong. You can’t find any coherent response, only clinging to him with all you’ve got. As an exo, Saint can’t actually produce cum, but as he reaches his own orgasm he buries himself to the hilt and his cock swells in you, threatening to make you burst at the seams. It pulses a few times before softening, and Saint makes a staticky broken sound as he nuzzles your neck.

“Love you so much.” Saint murmurs, holding you close as he rolls over so you’re draped over his chest. You mumble what you think is a ‘you too’, but your brain feels like mush. Saint holds you gently as your eyes start to fall shut, the whirs of his internal machinery lulling you to sleep. 

  
  
  
  


How Saint manages to get you a _ week  _ off is beyond you, but the exo is nearly vibrating with excitement. You have had a few missions after your initial Io trip, but the Vanguard didn’t push you too hard, knowing how much it had taken out of you. Your boyfriend--no your  _ fiancé-- _ had taken you to the house the day after he proposed. Frankly, you were impressed at how well it suits your needs. Not too big, not too small. Away from the bustle of town, but still close to society. Saint got himself a backyard for gardening, and to set up an aviary. It was hard to come by small dedicated spaces nowadays, but the house had clearly been left for a long time without a caretaker. Saint said it would be good for you. Have a task with a feasible end goal, and which your progress was more tangible. You were inclined to agree with him.

Combined, the two of you didn’t have a bunch of stuff, the majority of it being weapons. It felt weird to be ‘idle’, not running around doing everything the Vanguard needs. Ikora assured you that anything that needed to be handled would be handled, and that you needed time. She congratulated you on your engagement, and you felt your face flush hotly. It was such a strange but satisfying thing.

“Once the house is good, which should not take too long, we can have the wedding here. Something small, do not worry. I was thinking we could have Shaxx officiate.” There was a tone of delight in Saint’s voice at that, and you sigh deeply. Shaxx isn’t the most  _ reasonable  _ pick, but you do enjoy the idea of the Crucible handler wedding you and the legendary titan.

It is surprising how quickly everything came together. You had expected months for it to be in okay enough shape to live in. Turns out, being guardians helped speed up the most mundane tasks. Granted, breaking a bone still hurts, but it’s less of a problem. Both ghosts were happily involved, loving the project and down time. Ghost was over the moon, unable to stop chattering about how happy he was. It warms your heart. You  _ all  _ deserve this.

By the end of your week off, the house is livable. It still needs some work, but it is quaint, and already feels like home. You marvel at it, never thinking you would have anything resembling a ‘typical’ life. As a guardian, it was all so far away, always saving someone or something. But now you had somewhere that  _ belonged  _ to you to come home to.

Saint built the outdoor aviary the following week while you went back to work. He wants to bring his flock down from the Tower, having grown rather attached. The aviary turned out wonderful. It’s a beautiful thing, plenty of space and perches, and tough netting to keep them safe. The pigeons were less than pleased with the move, requiring  _ many  _ trips. After the initial fuss, they seemed to settle down. Now that you weren’t in the public eye, you spent more time with the birds. Away from the bustle of the Tower, you finally relaxed.

Shaxx is absolutely overjoyed at the concept of officiating the wedding. The Crucible handler fondly reminds you that you  _ are  _ married to him. Saint is initially confused and upset, but Shaxx explained the situation. He had married nearly  _ all  _ the guardians, but his heart belongs only to the Crucible. You assured Saint your heart belonged only to him. The exo grumbles about this, but admits the whole thing is at least mildly amusing. Saint  _ did  _ thank Shaxx for reintroducing birds to the tower, to which Shaxx gave a deep, warm laugh.

Of course life went on as usual. Io needed attention, the Darkness was drawing closer and closer with each passing day. It took longer than you’d like to have a wedding ceremony. After Saint was done with his project, you started doing missions together. Having him on the ground with you was an enormous comfort. There is still part of you that wants to keep him home, keep him safe. But he is Saint-14, a titan of legend, of unbelievable strength and love. Your light calls to him, and his own light answers; the two of you are an unstoppable force.   
  
It’s nearly a month after the move, but finally the two of you find time to hold the wedding. It is small, held in the yard of the house on a clear, sunny day. It is a very...interesting crowd. There are a number of prominent people you wanted, comrades in arms you’d worked with over the course of your career as a guardian. Your fireteam of five, friends you’d grown close to, who have run life or death missions, and innumerable Crucible matches with you. Ikora, Zavala, Hawthorne, and Amanda Holliday are the easiest to plan with since they reside primarily at the Tower. There are other friends that you talked to, but feared they would not be able to make it. Much to your surprise and delight they found the time for you, all expressing a similar sentiment: there are very few good things happening, and it's good to celebrate the good things when they happen. And that’s how Eris, Ana, Salone, Devrim, and Petra ended up in the same place at the same time. It is an interesting mix of personalities, but everyone is in good spirits, and seem to get along fine.

You get married in your best armor, exchanging guns instead of rings. These are weapons you cherish, and it is more symbolic than any band of metal. Both ghosts hover over shoulders, watching on with a fondness you didn’t know they could express. Saint felt odd not wearing his helmet, but the both of you wanted to see each other when vows were exchanged. It was a very human and traditional wedding, but it felt nice. To stand among friends and declare love and devotion to the person who you loved so deeply. It felt special. 

Saint gives you Bastion, a favorite on missions, and one you know he cares deeply for. You had so many thoughts, so many guns you felt so much for, but settled for one that was especially hard to part with: Riskrunner. Your first exotic, and a long-time favorite. It is sad to part with, but it is held in capable hands. You know Saint would treat it with the reverence and love he shows you. Neither of these weapons were ones the two of you were familiar with, but you would make it work. 

Shaxx was ecstatic to say the least. His booming voice probably carried into the City. Weapons safely holstered, you and the legendary titan hold hands. Him palms up, yours palms down. The point of contact keeps you grounded, safe and anchored.

“TO ALL THOSE GATHERED, WE ARE OVERJOYED TO SEE THE BINDING OF SUCH LEGENDARY GUARDIANS.” 

An uproarious cheer from the small crowd.

“IT WARMS MY HEART TO SEE LOVE FLOURISH IN THESE TIMES. TO HAVE A MOMENT OF RESPITE IN SUCH DARK DAYS. I THANK YOU TWO, FOR LETTING ME BE HERE TO BE THE ONE TO SEE YOU BOUND LEGALLY IN ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTINGLY SWEET LOVE.”

You can’t help your snicker, and neither can Saint. You are thankful it isn’t a stuffy ceremony, that everyone is comfortable and happy. 

“I THANK THE TRAVELER EVERY DAY FOR ITS BLESSINGS. IN A NEW GOLDEN AGE, WE SHALL BE STRONGER THAN EVER! NOW, IF YOU DO NOT MIND, TELL US ABOUT THE LOVE YOU SHARE!” 

“To you, my guardian, I give you my love, my Light, and my life.” Saint is beaming with pride, eyes alight. “You saved me from the Infinite Forest, and now you offer me even more than I could ever imagine. My best friend, my treasured love, I will go to the ends of the universe for you. I am honored to call you my spouse, to entwine our light into a beautiful future. In these dark times, I am beyond grateful to have you beside me.”

He pauses, but you know he isn’t done. You smile, squeeze his hands, and nod.

“I do not want to dwell on sad topics on such a beautiful day, but I do want to say this. My guardian, we are in perilous times, and I am thankful that you have taken time for me. That you would share what could be our last days with me. That you would fight side by side with me to save all we have fought for. That amidst the sorrow, I have found a light so strong it broke the laws of time itself! How grateful I am to have a spouse as strong and beautiful and wonderful as you.”

You feel overwhelmed, words catching in your throat. You are a guardian of very few words, and Saint knows that. He squeezes your hands, and you give a gentle smile.

“Thank you. For all you’ve done for me. For the love and support you've given. I hope to return it every day. There are not enough words I could give, but I can give you my love.” You focus on your entwined hands, sending a soft ripple of light through the point of contact. While words were a struggle, your light is innate. Saint beams, returning it with his own gentle wave of Void. Where your hands join, your lights mingle, dancing over armored hands. You rarely use your Light like this, and it fills you with joy beyond words.

“SO IT IS SETTLED! A TIE! SO DO YOU TWO TAKE EACH OTHER AS SPOUSES FOR THE REST OF YOUR UNNATURAL LIVES?”

A chuckle, and a yes from the both of you. You are grateful Shaxx is still himself, lightening the mood in a way only he can. You are certain you won’t be able to hear properly for a few days though.

“THEN IT IS WITH GREAT HONOR THAT I PRONOUNCE YOU LEGALLY WED. MAY THE PAPERWORK BE SWIFT AND MERCIFUL!” 

Shaxx makes a sniffling sound, and claps his hands together. Saint makes the sounds of crying, and you can't help but grin, your own heart overflowing with love. You share a gentle kiss, the gathered crowd making various noises of appreciation and celebration. Your ghosts dance with each other, both emulating their own sounds of joy. You smile into the kiss, feeling that if this would be the end, there was at least a bright side to it.

“OH, YOU LOVE TO SEE IT!” You break the kiss, and wrap your arms around Saint. He holds you close, forehead resting against yours. There is chatter, the mood light and full of hope. When you two part, your fireteam runs to you, nearly bowling you over, each talking excitedly at the same time. It is warm, your friendship with them strong. All five of them are special to you. Hugs, tears, congrats, and inappropriate comments are shared. Saint is beyond amused. 

The sun is starting to go down, and you manage to pry yourself away from your team with a grin. Saint calls everyone inside, promising food and drinks. The dining room had been cleaned up and decorated enough to host. Saint offers you a wine glass, and you take it gratefully. He loved to tease you about your taste in alcohol, but you would have none of it. Something light and fruity on your wedding day is exactly what you want. Everyone migrates inside, chatting and laughing amongst themselves. It is nice to see everyone relaxed, free from the worries of reality if only for just a moment. 

You and Saint watch on with fondness, drinking in the peacefulness of the evening. Your friends offer their thanks and praise, and you are thankful for every single one of them. A lot of the words are for you, Saint having been a relatively recent addition to the Tower. He stands by you, an anchor to ground you.

Eris finds the two of you first. It is odd to see her somewhere other than the moon, but it is nice. She seems more relaxed than she’s ever been. You wish that she could know more peace, the woman has been through far too much.

“I am proud of you, guardian. To find love in such times is a miracle. I hope you two have the joy of many decades.” Eris has a soft smile on her face, not one you see often. You are happy to be the one to put it there. “Thank you for sharing such a delicate moment. It is nice to see love in such dark times.”

Eris nods to you, gives another smile, and you return it in full. Saint offers his own as she rejoins the crowd.

“Congratulations. In such trying times you found hope and love. This is no small feat. This is why you’re our best. And Saint, thank you for keeping our guardian together. It is good to see you happy, both of you.” Ikora is practically radiating joy. Even though her smile is small, she does not need a beaming smile to show you how proud and happy she is. It rolls off her in waves, and you feel warm in it. “I look forward to the sort of trouble you and your titan will get up to. The Light has truly blessed us on this day.”

Ikora squeezes your shoulder, smiling gently. You thank her, heart full at the praise of your mentor. Zavala joins, nodding and toasting his drink to you. Despite his rigid posture, he seems far less tense than usual.   
  
“Guardian, you have faced innumerable challenges and always come out on top. How you do it is beyond me. You have done well, not just for the Vanguard, but for everyone lucky enough to live in this system.”   
You toast to that, hiding your beaming smile behind your drink. The love of your friends is something so dear to you. A sad smile tugs at the corner of his mouth, and you brace yourself for the next words. “Cayde...Cayde would be proud of you. Since he cannot join us, I extend his pride and love and thanks in his honor. So thank you, both of you.” 

Words catch in your throat, and you nod. Saint gives his thanks, proud yet mournful. Cayde is a soft spot, but it is a wound that is healing. It is a bittersweet sentiment, but one you are thankful for. Zavala gives a nod, and excuses himself. Saint squeezes your shoulder, and you lean into him. 

It is odd to see Hawthorne without Louis, but you’re not certain the bird is made for weddings. Suraya is a bright personality, and you appreciate her so much. 

“Glad to see such a warm moment. You two deserve it for all the things you’ve done for the Last City. You really don’t stop do you?”   
Hawthorne gives a warm smile. You laugh, and grin. “Seriously, congrats. It is wonderful to see these things. And a needed party for all our nerves.”

Devrim joins Suraya, glass in hand and a smile on his face. Suraya nods to him, before excusing herself. 

“I feel a congrats is in order. You two are surely a force to be feared.” Devrim seems almost chipper. The EDZ isn’t as bad as some places, but it is still bad. Plus, it’s nice to see the sniper somewhere other than his perch. “Thank you for everything you’ve done, and continue to do for all of us. And I am honored that you wanted to share this day with me. You two really should come by for tea sometime.”

Holliday is one of the people that is closer to Saint than you. It is nice to see, the exo hadn’t been as sociable as you wish he’d been. But you understand how hard the adjustment period has been, and a lot of his time had been dedicated to Trials for a while.

“Saint! A wonderful guardian you’ve found to call your own.” Holliday claps the titan on the shoulder and beams. Saint laughs deeply, a smile on his face. “And guardian! You make sure to bring him back in one piece. I will miss him and his birds, no matter how much of a mess they made out of my Hangar.”

The two fall into idle chatter, and you bathe in it. Saint is such a vibrant personality, lighting the lives of every person he meets. Ana waves, pulling away from her conversation as Holliday promises Saint a re-match on their previous poker game. 

“Congrats you two! Thanks for having me, good to get away from it all for a bit. Mars isn’t in the best shape, and I am grateful to be here away from the shadow of the Darkness.” Ana gives a weary smile, and you nod in understanding. “Honestly with you two teamed up, I have more faith than ever. If you can take down a hive God and bring Saint back from the Forest, I don’t doubt for a moment that we’ll make it out of this.”

You appreciate the sentiment. Ana and Sloane are both bearing the weight of the pyramids on their respective planet and moon. You shake the thoughts off, not in the mood to think about it. It is inevitable, but you will put it off for as long as you can. Sloane comes up behind Ana, spooking her despite heavy footfalls. The older woman grins, and nods to you. Ana excuses herself, giving a wave.

“Guardian! Thank you for getting me away from Titan. It’s been difficult, but I know you aren’t here to talk about that.” Sloane rolls her shoulders, and beams at you. You wonder if she’s actually handling things alright, you make a mental note to check in after the wedding. “Congratulations you two, I’m proud of everything you’ve accomplished as of late. Hope Zavala can handle the trouble you two will cause.”

Sloane bids you two another thank you, before ducking off to find another drink. You press a kiss to Saint’s shoulder. Your heart is so full and you are starting to really believe that things could be okay. Petra waves, a smile on her face. She seems more relaxed than she’s been in a while. You are happy she could make it despite everything going on in the Dreaming City. 

“Queen’s blessing, cousin. Thank you for having me. It was a pain to get away, but I needed it.” Petra laughs, warm and full. You hope things are getting better in the Dream City, if only by a little bit. “You saved the Reef, helped the Dreaming City, and now you’ve married a legendary titan. I am excited to see what other feats you will achieve, especially with him by your side.”

Shaxx is the last one to find you, but his mood is still brilliant. He nearly knocks you two over, slinging his arms around the shoulders of you both, crushing you and Saint in a hug. Petra laughs, wishing them good luck. You are beginning to wonder if Shaxx is enjoying this more than you or Saint.

“GUARDIANS! THANK YOU AGAIN! IT IS A MARVEL TO SEE A MOMENT LIKE THIS. IT MAY NOT BE FAIR, BUT I SHOULD LET YOU TWO IN THE CRUCIBLE. THE BLOODSHED WOULD BE  _ GLORIOUS.  _ YOU TWO ARE THE DEFINITION OF A POWER COUPLE.”

Saint howls with laughter at that, and you manage to wiggle away, ears ringing. You fetch yourself another glass of wine, feelings the day start to weigh on your shoulders. Ghost appears from wherever he ran off to, nudging your cheek gently.

“I’m very happy for you.” He murmurs, flexing his shell and ‘smiling’ in his own way. You can’t explain it, you just  _ know _ . With one hand you cradle your drink, and the other you extend your hand, palm up, for him. Ghost settles with a content hum. “You two have done wonderful things, and will continue to do wonderful things. I am glad you got to have today, you’ve earned it. Thanks for the house too, it was nice to work on a project that didn’t include violence and gunfire.”

You chuckle, pressing a kiss to his shell. While some guardians have strained relationships with their ghosts, you are grateful to have a good one with yours. Geppetto and him have gotten along well, which is nice for both you and your husband.

“I wish we could have more days like these. Hopefully soon. If...no  _ when,  _ we beat the Darkness, I want a vacation.” Ghost sounds so  _ certain _ , and you can almost believe it.

Familiar, heavy footfalls pull you out of your thoughts. Saint wraps his arms around your middle, and leans down to press a kiss to the crown of your head. 

“Thank you. I am truly blessed to have this with you.” You lean your head back against his chestplate, and smile contentedly. 

“Love you.” You whisper, words barely more than a breath.

“Love you too, little bird.” He rests his cheek gently on your head, and you let your eyes flutter shut. And you think to yourself:

It  _ will  _ be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the wedding dialogue pieces felt choppy. I wanted to include a number of people but I didn’t want this to run on for too long. This was meant to be a short piece...oh well.
> 
> Also apologies if you have a soft spot for O14. Personally, the pairing makes me feel bitter. I have never been a fan of Osiris, and the lack of interaction between the two post Sundial and Saint’s bitter comments just...anger me. Bungy you didn’t have to make them kiss, but Osiris spent THOUSANDS OF YEARS searching for Saint, we can’t get at least a touching moment of friends reuniting? Fuck me I guess.  
> Secondly, I have considered a nakey Saint A LOT while writing this. I put some real time sitting down trying to work out how he would look. This is a big struggle cause I cannot visualize things in my head very well. But I cobbled together my anatomy off of lore scraps since we don’t actually know much. On the exo page for DestinyPedia, there is talk of how there were ‘familiar organic [parts]’ to prevent rejection. I kinda...ran with this.  
> My thoughts orbited around one primary theory: that the body of an exo is akin to an insulated wire. As boring as it is, I don’t think there would be much exposed wire or metal. Not only would that cause weakness in the system, but leave vital parts vulnerable. Humans are NEARLY all skin, so to replicate that concept, exos would be mostly ‘skin’. Since their faces don’t have typical human skin tones, I took that and applied it to the skin layer. Played a lot with the concept of major joints having plating just cause that is cool as _fuck_.  
> Cayde gave us the idea that exos can eat and drink, so I had to consider that. They don’t need a tongue to verbalize cause they have a voice box or something in their throat that does that.  
> Going back to the idea of organic parts and replicating the human body, fuck it give that exo a dick. Lots of cool concepts have been tossed around the community, but I went for something more...boring. So sorry if this wasn’t the most exciting exo porn. I’m bad at writing robots. Also it’s space fantasy, but I wanted to share my thought process!
> 
> BUT ALSO FOR REAL HOW DOES SAINT SEE IN THAT HELMET!?!?!


End file.
